All I Want Is You
by Dusk Emperor
Summary: It's Christmas time in the city and Lillie Aether is planning on spending it with a certain someone. Join Lillie and her friends at their high school, Alola High, as she tries to confess to her crush, Moon Tsuki. Lillie X Moon (Male Protagonist) and some more pairings. Rated T for language.
1. A New Morning

"Hey, Lillie, I got something really important to tell you…"

"Y-yes?"

Lillie barely squeaked out. Her heart was beating way too fast. Her crush was confessing to her.

"Ever since I met you, I felt something missing when I wasn't around you." He scratched his cheek embarrassed. "But I figured out what it was. It was you, I missed you… so what I'm saying is… will you be my… girlfriend?"

Lillie couldn't believe it. He actually confessed to her!

"I wished for the same thing…"

"Really?" He gave Lillie a smile.

"Y-yes…"

Lillie reached for her crushes hand. Their fingers interlocked, their hands fit perfectly in each other. She looked up at him and gave him a beautiful smile. You could see hearts and sparkles floating all around them.

He pulled her close, his face getting close to hers. Their lips were an inch apart. Their lips than finally conn-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

The alarm went off, blaring in the girl, Lillie's ear.

"Nu…?"

Lillie let out a surprised squeak as her eyes slowly open. She brought her hand up to her lips, touching them with her fingers.

The feeling of waking up was the worst.

After all, when you're having the best dream you could ever think of, then waking up and finding out it was fake, anyone would be unhappy. But for Lillie, a 15 year old Junior in High School, it was really embarrassing.

Lillie Aether's face turned super red at her sudden realization.

"Oh my Arceus, oh my Arceus!" She screamed over and over again, while she rolled around on her bed, embarrassed. In her arms was a strange shaped plushie, that she clutched tightly to her chest.

She suddenly stopped rolling around, bringing her plushie towards her face.

"Hey, Nebby, do you think I'll be able to do it today?" She quietly asked her plushie.

Of course the plushie didn't answer back, it was made from fabric and cotton, but Lillie loved asking Nebby for advice. She had that little plushie ever since she was born. It looked like a little monster made up of clouds with a design of a nebulous. Her Mother bought it for Lillie when she first got home from the hostipal, and she had it ever since.

Lillie sighed as she got up from her bed. Looking down at herself, she noticed her pajamas.

"If anyone saw me in these, they would get the wrong idea…"

She stared at her slightly see through night gown.

Lillie's Mother always picked out and bought her clothes that she chose. But this was pretty much lingerie. She told her Mother that it was embarrassing to wear, but she replied with "My daughter should look beautiful on all occasions, even sleeping." Lillie's Mother was a little strange, but she loved her.

Lillie walked across her room to her mirror. Her room was a normal sized one. Her pink sheets covered bed was in a corner, along with her desk and her bookshelf, filled with all her favorite novels. She also had her own bathroom as well.

Her beautiful emerald colored eyes focused on her reflection on her mirror. Her long waist length blonde hair was a mess, and her face looked a little tired. Turning around, she took a quick peek at her clock, 6:40, she decided that she had enough time to hop in the shower.

After the quick shower, Lillie opened her closet and took out her school uniform. It consisted of a white collar shirt, underneath a tan colored cardigan with blue and red diamonds on the front, and a gray pleated skirt. After putting her uniform on, she pulled up black thigh high stockings over her slim legs, and finished with tying a pink bow on the collar of her shirt. She gave her mirror a smile as she brushed her hair and tied a pair of her favorite blue ribbons in her hair.

There, she was finished.

"Today is the day…" She whispered to herself.

Today was the day she would confess to her crush, Moon Tsuki. Christmas break was closing in, and soon, she wouldn't be able to see him in till after New Years, when school started up again. Lillie wanted to spend Christmas with him no matter what.

Lillie skipped happily out of her room to the stairs.

Her house was a simple 2 story house, with 4 bedrooms up stairs, while downstairs had a living room, kitchen, dining room, and a laundry room.

Her stocking clad feet resounded through the house as she trotted down the carpeted stairs. As she turned the corner to the kitchen, a boy's voice rang out.

"Finally." The boy sighed, while taking out an earbud from his ear. "You take way too long getting ready."

The boy was Gladion Aether, Lillie's older brother by one year. Gladion was your classic punk/rocker type of guy. His attitude matched one as well. He acted like he didn't care about anyone but himself, but he did genuinely care about his younger sister.

He wore clothes mostly the colors red and black, paired with his scuffed up vans. He had blonde hair like his sister's, styled to cover one of his emerald colored eyes. His tops of his ears were pierced as well. His Mother said that he was going through his "rebel" phase. Right now he was wearing the school's uniform white collar shirt, unbuttoned, with a black rock band shirt underneath it, paired with some wrinkled gray slacks.

"I do not. I take as long as any normal High School girl." Lillie pouted and crossed her arms. "And anyways, why does it matter to you."

"I was waiting for you to come down, so you would choose which cereal box to open. You know how that woman gets when we open 2 boxes of cereal at once."

"Aw! You waited just for me?" Lillie's eyes shined brightly. "You're the best!"

Gladion turned away from Lillie. "Y-yeah, whatever, just pick one."

Honestly, to Gladion, it was a pain living with a little sister, but he enjoyed it somewhat.

Opening the cabinet, Lillie stared intently at the boxes of cereal lined up on the shelf.

"Hmm…" Lillie placed a hand on her chin, thinking very hard.

"We're going to be late at this rate…" Gladion impatiently tapped his foot on the kitchen tile.

"I know! But I can't pick between cocoa puffs or froot loops!" Lillie's eyes looked like sideways Vs.

"Arceus…" Gladion muttered under his breath.

"Fine!" Lillie grabbed the box of cocoa puffs, opening it quickly. She than instantly regretted it. "Now I want… froot loops…"

"Too bad." Gladion grabbed the box from Lillie's hands, pouring it into two bowls. "Grab the milk, will you?"

Lillie went over to the fridge, opening it, and grabbed the milk carton. She brought it over and poured it into both of their bowls. They both sat down at the table, facing each other.

She started to hum happily as she ate her cereal.

Gladion noticed her humming and raised one of his eyebrows. "Why are you in such a happy mood? You're usually a zombie at this hour."

Lillie started to blush. "T-today is a special day… for me."

Gladion looked at her with half closed eyes. "Whatever…" He pushed his now empty bowl forward and got up from the table. "I'm gonna start walking toward the bus stop, you better hurry or you'll be late."

"H-hey! Put your bowl in the sink! And wait for me!"

Gladion simply just picked up his school bag and waved behind him.

Lillie had an idea. Smiling deviously, she opened her mouth. "Big brother… I hate you…"

Gladion rolled his eyes. She used to do this to him back when they were younger, but now he's grown used to it.

Gladion slightly turned his head towards his little sister. "That doesn't work any-" He stopped midsentence as he saw Lillie's expression. He could feel the coldness flowing from her body. "Ah, fine…" He scowled as he placed his bag down, walking over to his bowl and tossed it into the sink.

"You tell him Lillie." A woman's voice sounded next to the stairs.

"Ah, good morning Mother." Lillie cheerfully greeted.

Lusamine Aether was their Mother's name. She was around the age of 40, but she still looked beautiful as if she was around her 20s. Her children got their eye color from her, a brilliant emerald green. She had long blonde hair that covered some of her left eye.

She came into view of her children, a white robe was around her body.

"This is why I wanted to leave early…" Gladion grumbled.

She was always on Gladion's case, and he was sick of it. He wasn't going to be his Mother's 'little angel' or any of that bullshit.

"Gladion, you should be more like your sister"

Gladion clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tch, whatever." He placed his earbuds back in and turned toward the front door. "I'll be waiting outside…" He slipped on his red and black hoodie as he shut the door with a slam.

Lusamine sighed as she pressed a button on her coffee maker. "What am I going to do with that boy."

Lillie giggled a little. "Well, at least he tries."

"I guess…"

A beeping sound started to ring, signaling that Lusamine's coffee was ready.

Lusamine smiled as she brought her coffee to her lips. She always hated mornings. Working at the hospital in till late at night was tiring for her.

As she drank her coffee, she turned to the clock. "Ah, Lillie, it's almost 8:00, you better get out of here."

"Oh, right!" Lillie hurriedly slipped on her pair of white chucks and pulled her white hoodie on.

"I'm off!" with a yell she shut the door behind her. The cold air instantly hit her face. She spotted Gladion waiting near by, he was shaking his head to the music he was listening to.

"Let's go, bro!" She called out to him cheerfully.

Gladion chuckled. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"You know you like it."

"Whatever." Gladion placed his hands into his pockets. "Let's get out of here already."

Lillie ran a little to catch up to her brother. When she caught up to him, she slowed down to match his pace.

Lillie looked up at the gray clouds, small snowflakes were falling gently in the sky. She always loved the Winter season. From the beautiful snow and all the lights and decorations. She really enjoyed the festivals, especially the Christmas Eve Festival that their city celebrated. They always went every year, her and her friends, but this year… Moon is here. Moon was a brand new transfer here, just transferred in the beginning of this year. So she was going to go with him, and make sure he had the best first festival ever.

"Hey, earth to Lillie." Gladion poked Lillie's cheek.

"H-huh." Lillie jumped a little.

"You were zoning out, staring at the sky."

"A-ah, I was…?" Lillie sputtered out. Her face went red.

"Hmm…. Are you sure you aren't sick…?"

"No, I'm just fine!" Lillie waved her hands in front of herself.

"Whatever…" Gladion blew his hair up into the air in annoyance.

"HEY GUYS! Wait for me!" A loud voice rang out.

Lillie looked behind her, as a boy with green hair ran toward them.

"Good morning Hau!" Lillie waved.

Hau Mele was Lillie's neighbor. They've been friends since Lillie moved here about 4 years ago. He was a very energetic boy of 16 years of age, who's gotten in plenty trouble because of it, but he always got everyone happy when they were down.

As soon as Hau caught up to them, he bent down, trying to catch his breath. His green hair, which was in a bun, bounced after each breath he took.

He was wearing an orange hoodie that was on top of the uniform's white collar shirt, but his was unbuttoned, like Gladion's, with a black T shirt underneath. His gray slacks were half rolled up, with a pair of orange shoes on his feet.

"Wow, the energetic Hau, out of breath?" Gladion said sarcastically.

"W-well, my alarm clock didn't go off, so I was hurrying." Hau finally got his breathing back to normal. "And plus, I'm not always like that ya know?"

"Alright guys, no fighting!" Lillie got between them, holding her hands out.

Gladion had a history of getting into fights with Hau, but they were pretty good friends, not that Gladion would admit it though.

"If it's for you, I'll stop." Hau flashed Lillie a smile.

"Don't look at my little sister like that." Gladion growled.

"Come on, I know you're a siscon, but I didn't know it was this bad." Hau gave Gladion a mischievous smile.

"Why you!" Gladion reached forward to Hau, but he sidestepped out of the way.

"Haha, can't you take a joke?" Hau laughed.

Gladion blew out some air, his breath settled in the air as cold steam.

"Come on guys, let's get to the stop." Lillie tried to mend the situation.

After that, they all walked over to the bus stop, a block away. On the way they talked about some random things, like the coming festival, and this weeks tests and quizzes, they even got Gladion to comment on a few things.

As soon as they got there, the yellow, snow covered bus pulled in. With a hiss, the doors slid open.

Gladion snickered when Hau was hopping on the bus, because he slipped on the icy stairs and almost face planted on the concrete.

After Hau's almost fail, they all climbed aboard.

Lillie looked around trying to spot her friend. A spec of blue hair came into her vision, that was her. Lillie weaved between all the students and smiled as she sat by her best friend.

"Hi Lana! Good morning!"

The girl with the short blue hair looked up from the book she was reading. "Good morning, Lillie." Lana smiled at her warmly.

This was Lana Washi, a girl of 14 years old, who was a Sophomore in Lillie's high school. She was a shy girl, who usually was at the library reading. That's where Lillie met her, they both had the love for books. Plus, they shared the same kind of personality, though Lillie is a bit more expressive.

Lana had her short blue hair in two cute twin tails. She had blue eyes like the ocean, which matched her reading glasses perfectly. She had on the same uniform as Lillie had on, but she wore knee high black socks, a yellow jacket with a pair of blue chucks.

"What kind of book are you reading?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Oh… um…" Lana readjusted her blue glasses on her freckled face. "I'm reading the newest book of A Certain Magical Index…"

"Oh!" Lillie's eyes brightened up. "Can I read it after your done!?" That was one of Lillie's favorite series.

"Of course." Lana looked up at Lillie. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Well duh!" Lillie playfully flicked her best friend's forehead.

"Lillie, please sit down so we can start moving." The bus driver impatiently said.

Gladion shook his head as Lillie embarrassingly sat down. Man, she could be a pain. Gladion closed his eyes, wanting to just listen to his music and take a quick nap.

"So, Lillie?" Lana started to ask. "Why are you so awake at this hour? You're usually be sleeping on me, drooling all over my shoulder."

"I-I do not!" Lillie replied defensively.

"Oh, really now…" Lana lowered her eyes. "if you won't tell me than I won't let you read my book."

"Lana, please…" Lillie begged her friend for mercy.

"Hmph." Lana turned away from Lillie.

Lillie's heart was broken. Her best friend was rejecting her. Her lips started to quiver.

"Huh?" Lana noticed Lillie's face. "Lillie, are you alright…?"

"A-right! Yes I sometimes drool on you!" Lillie screamed out a little too loud. So loud that the whole bus heard her.

Her face went as red as she looked around at the kids on her bus who were staring at her. If it was possible, you would see steam coming from Lillie's face right now.

"Look at what you made me say!" Lillie playfully beat on Lana's shoulder.

"So, what got you in such a happy mood?"

"Hmph, why should I tell you that?" Lillie pouted cutely, while crossing her arms.

"Is it about Moon?"

"H-how did you know that?!" Lillie was shocked. She was pretty sure she kept it a secret.

"You're always hanging out with him, and in class you sometimes just stare in his direction…" Lana simply said. "I thought everyone knew that."

"I guess that's true…" Lillie didn't think it was THAT obvious.

Lana put a hand on her book, closing it. She thought for a second. _"Didn't Moon and Sun…?"_ She instantly through that idea to the back of her head.

The rest of the bus ride consisted of some idle chitchat. Hau tried playing a prank on the sleeping Gladion, but he woke up as he tried putting a snow ball down his shirt, and put it into Hau's shirt. Making Hau yell and roll around on his seat in till it melted.

The bus finally pulled in into the school, Alola High.

 **A/N: So how was that for a first chapter? I really hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **I got this idea because obviously it's Christmas time, and I wanted to write a Christmas themed romance story. Actually this fanfiction was going to be just a quick one-shot but I decided against it because I wanted to expand on my one idea. Don't know how long this will be chapter wise, maybe around 10?**

 **Oh, quick note, Moon is the male protagonist in Pokemon Sun and Moon. I always see people name him Sun, but I think Moon is a guy's name than Sun. Sun will be the female protagonist.**

 **So do whatever you want, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you next time. I'll try to submit Chapter 2 as fast as I can as well!**

 **Dusk Emperor signing out.**


	2. Alola High

**Thank you for all the support that the first chapter got. I'm glad that you are all enjoying my story. I'll say more at the end of chapter.**

...

Finally after about 15 minutes of riding, the bus reached the school. Everyone stumbled out of the bus, now weary of the icy part of the steps down.

Lillie stretched as she stepped down unto the snow covered ground. She looked around wildly for a certain someone.

Moon always waited here for their bus to get here. But strangely, he was nowhere in sight.

"Weird, is Moon not here?" Gladion asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Where could he be…?" Lillie started to panic. Was he not here?

"He's probably just inside the school. You do know it's around 20° degrees out here." Lana replied.

"Right, he must be!" Lillie clapped her hands together. "Than let's go!" She yelled as she ran toward the front entrance of the school.

"What a pain…" Gladion muttered under his breath. He wanted to see Moon as well, they had band practice today.

They all rushed through the entrance, a few teachers told them to slow down, but this was more important. They entered the cafeteria, walking straight toward their usual table where they always all hung out at. But he wasn't there either. Only their friend, Mallow was there.

"Maybe he's running late?" Lana turned to Lillie. "You share English class with him during first block. You'll probably see him than."

"This isn't like him…" Gladion retorted. "He would of called if he was sick."

"Hey, guys, what's wrong?" Mallow curiously asked, her head tilted to the side.

Mallow Rose was a good friend of theirs. She was 17 years old, a Senior at the school. She always tried helping everyone solve their problems. She was always smiling happily. She loved gardening, caring for plants. She was also the club leader of the cooking club, her skill was that she could make anything taste good.

Her appearance was kind of like a plant. She had long light green hair, with a wisp of hair in the front, tied into two pigtails. She had sparkling green eyes to match with her hair. Her skin was slightly tanned, showing that she loved being outside.

Her uniform was about the same as the girls, but she wasn't wearing her cardigan. Her white collared shirt was slightly unbuttoned, surprisingly the teachers didn't make her button it up. On her legs were a pair of white socks, under a pair of green vans.

"Have you seen Moon anywhere?" Lillie asked.

"Actually, I guess I didn't, strange. He would normally come here with you guys…"

Lillie grabbed her head in concern. What if he wasn't here!? Or maybe something happened to him?

"Wait, why don't you ask Sun?"

"Sun, why would she know where Moon was?" Lillie questioned.

"You didn't know?" Mallow asked. With Lillie's shake of her head she continued. "She's staying at Moon's house at the moment."

Lillie's jaw dropped. "HUH!?" She couldn't believe it, why was a girl living at Moon's house?

Even Gladion and Lana were surprised.

"Yeah, Sun's Mom left town for a business trip, so Moon's Mom offered her to stay at their house." Mallow laughed awkwardly.

Everyone turned and looked at each other.

"We have to find Sun!"

…

*Yawn*

Moon yawned sleepily as he slightly started to raise his face off his desk. Sunlight streamed through his windows, illuminating his dark room.

He looked around his room half asleep, his long black hair obstructed his vision some what. He noticed his bed in the corner, still made perfectly, his closet, and of course his desk that he was sitting at. Than, his blue eyes suddenly focus on the glowing red numbers on his clock. 8:56? Was his eyes deceiving him?

Moon's eyes widen in horror. His alarm never went off! School started 26 minutes ago.

Moon looked down, surveying his situation. He noticed on his desk were a bunch of drawings that he was working on. He must have fell asleep while drawing late into the night and forgot to set his alarm.

"Oh, for the love of Mew…" The 16 year old muttered.

When Moon got into drawing, he wouldn't stop in till he finished, even if it was late. Especially now, because he was working on a very special drawing.

Moon rose from his desk chair with haste, running toward his closet. He quickly opened it, grabbing his uniform, he ran out of the room, only in a white T shirt and his boxers. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him because his Mother was already at work.

He started to put on his gray slacks as he stumbled down his stairs.

His house was about the same as Lillie's house, but his had only 3 rooms upstairs.

Moon rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a packet of Pop-Tarts from the cabinet. He shoved it into his pockets as he slipped on his white collared shirt over his T shirt.

He was almost out! He messily tied his tie around his neck, while grabbing his black jacket, and he was out!

"I'm off!" Moon yelled to no one particular, slamming the door behind him. His foot hitting the newly fallen snow with a crunch.

A realization suddenly dawned to Moon.

"Oh crap, is Sun up?" Moon turned toward his house. He totally forgot about her. Sun was a girl who was currently living with him because of some circumstances.

With a sigh, Moon walked back into his house, running up the stairs toward Sun's room.

He took a deep breath as he slowly opened Sun's door. Some of the hallway's light flooded into the room, showing her messy floor. Sun's clothing and underwear was scattered through out her floor. A few posters were hung on the wall, depicting a few animes. Lining her bookshelf was a bunch of light novels and manga.

Why couldn't she clean up after herself? Moon shook his head as he headed on into the room. In the middle of her bed, buried in her pink sheets, was an bump of the size of a young girl. She was still sleeping as well.

He poked the bump in the sheets, resulting in a little cute yawn coming from the sheets.

It was strange, normally Moon would wake up with Sun in his bed everyday for some reason. He told her to stop doing it, but she never listened to him. It's not like he didn't like it, but it got annoying everyday.

"Hey, Sun, get up, we're really late for school."

All Moon got was a moan, and the bump turning away from him.

"Ugh..." Moon put a hand on his head, annoyed. "Get. Up. Now. Sun."

*yawn* "Oh, alright…" Sun's sleepy voice came from the sheets.

Without warning, Sun ripped the sheets off of her body and latched unto Moon's body.

"Ah, what are you doing?!" Moon yelled in a panic.

Stumbling backwards, Moon's foot got caught on one of Sun's bras, making him fall on his back, with Sun on top of him.

"Good morning, Moon." Sun giggled mischievously.

Moon looked up at her with half closed eyes. "Can you get off my stomach?"

This was Sun Taiyo, a 16 year old Junior. She was Moon's childhood friend. She actually moved here a year before he did, which is one of the reasons his Mother moved here in the first place. She had a more daring personality. She hated cleaning after herself, hence the state of her room.

She had blonde short hair, pale white skin, paired with her deep blue eyes. She was wearing, nothing but her night gown.

"Don't you like this position…?" Her pink lips curled into a smile.

Did I mention she was kind of a pervert?

"For how much I love this position.." Moon retorted sarcastically. "We're very late for school because I forgot to set my alarm."

"Oh, I know." Sun nodded. "I snuck into your room, planning on hopping into your bed, but you were out like a rock on your desk."

Moon's eye twitched. "Than why didn't you set my alarm?"

Sun thought for a moment. "Because I wanted some more beauty sleep…?"

Alright, that's it. Moon lost all of his patience. He gripped Sun's arm, pulling her off of his stomach.

With an "Eep", Sun fell on her butt. Moon pointed a finger at her.

"If you're aren't finished with getting ready in a half in hour, I'm leaving without you."

Moon was a little too lenient with Sun, but he couldn't just leave her at his house by herself. Who knew what she would do in his room?

"Thank you Moon!" Sun beamed him a beautiful smile.

"W-whatever…" Moon turned away from Sun, a little red faced.

When Moon left her room, Sun hopped up to her feet. She felt kinda bad for her treatment of Moon, but deep down she knew he liked it.

With a giggle, she grabbed her uniform and started to put it on. She put on her white collared shirt, underneath the cardigan, which she left unbuttoned. She slipped her pleated skirt through her slim legs, buttoning it around her waist. She pulled up a pair of white thigh high stocking, considering it was so cold outside, and finished with slipping on pair of red chucks.

"Alright." With a quick mirror check, tying the pink bow on her collar and tying black ribbons in her hair, she was ready.

Sun walked down the stairs, humming to herself happily. She turned the corner to the living room where the front door was. There Moon was, standing near the door, listening to some music while playing air drums.

"I'm ready!" Sun called to Moon.

Taking out an earbud, Moon opened the door.

"After you, you annoying woman."

"Why thank you." Sun smiled and leaned toward Moon, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Moon's face blushed a little.

"I told you to stop doing that…"

Sun winked at Moon. "I'll stop when you stop enjoying it."

Moon sighed and closed the door behind him. This was going to be a long walk to school for him.

Normally he would skateboard over to the school, but the damn snow got in the way. So he had to do it the old fashion way, walking. It was probably around a thirty minute walk to the school, which was too long with Sun.

As they walked, Sun was getting annoyed by the silence, so she decided on starting a conversation.

"So, what were you drawing last night?"

"Oh, I'm drawing a picture of all of us at school. Kind of like a thank you for a great first year being here."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Sun giggled like a little kid.

"T-thanks…" Moon scratched his cheek, a little embarrassed.

But it was true, the friends he made at this school, was the greatest friends he could ever ask for. They had his back and he had theirs, plus they were awesome to be around. They loved to see his new drawings, he started a band with his friend Gladion, and he met someone special to him, though he couldn't admit it to the girl yet.

"So, is that other drawing, for someone else?"

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yup, was it a picture of a girl?" Sun leaned toward Moon, bumping her elbow into his stomach playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Moon was being careful, he couldn't let her know who it was, with her big mouth, she would let the whole school find out who it was for.

"Aw, come on! We've been friends forever, you can tell me!"

"That's exactly why I won't tell you."

Sun pouted. "Fine…"

A cold wind swept through the air, making Sun shiver a little. She hated the winter, she always loved the summer time, hanging out at the pool or beach, having a barbecue.

"Hey Moon, can I borrow you-" Sun started to ask.

"Holy crap!" Moon all of a sudden let out a shout.

Sun jumped a little. "H-huh?"

Moon pulled out his phone. "I probably should of texted everyone, letting them know that we were late."

Moon clicked on Gladion's name and started to type in a message. He was probably in his second class of the day, but he would still have his phone on. Than he would send everyone else a text telling them the news.

" _ **Hey, I'm running a little late, forgot about setting my alarm DX I'll probably be there at the end of the second class.**_ " Moon pressed send, and shoved his phone back into his pant's pockets.

"Moon, can you carry me?" Sun started to complain. "My legs are killing me…"

Mon raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a cheerleader? Shouldn't they have better stamina?"

"I'm just flexible and acrobatic! So please!?"

"Just keep walking Sun." Moon replied, walking farther away from Sun.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

…

After all the searching throughout the school, they couldn't find Sun or Moon. As they all headed back to the cafeteria, the school's bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm headed to class."

"B-but what about Moon…?" Lillie quietly asked.

"Look, we checked out the whole school, Moon or Sun isn't here. I know you really wanted to see him, but that won't magically bring him here, alright." Gladion pointed out the truth.

Lana put a hand on Lillie's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, he might be waiting in class for you."

"Y-yeah…" Lillie agreed halfheartedly.

Everyone walked their separate ways to their classes. Lillie got to English class, and just what she guessed, the seat next to hers, which was Moon's, was empty.

With a sigh, she slumped down into her seat. Her perfect day was ruined. She still had a few more days in till Christmas break, but she just didn't know anymore.

Class dragged on for Lillie. The teacher called on her, but she wasn't listening, so she ended up making a fool out of herself.

Finally class was over, but still there was no sign of Moon.

…

Lana walked out of her Civics class. She wanted to try to cheer up her best friend. Her eyes fell on the vending machine.

"Oh, I know… Lillie loves orange soda…"

This might cheer her up, maybe just a little, but it's something.

Lana took out a few dollars and fed them to the machine. After a few moments, the orange can fell to the bottom. She grabbed it and followed the hallway to her next class. Lana and Lillie shared 2nd block together, Math class, so she was planning on meeting up there.

Getting to the class was easy, she just had to walk down a set of stairs, and into a hallway. She entered her class, and noticed at her table, sat Lillie, staring blankly at the table, like she must love looking at wood.

"Here you go Lillie!" Lana brought the soda up to her friend's face.

Lillie's face slightly smiled as she took the can from Lana's grasp.

"Thank you Lana, you're really sweet."

"Don't worry, after school, let's all raid Moon's house, and beat him up for doing this to you!" Lana pumped her fist into the air.

Lillie started to giggle. "You know, I didn't confess to him yet, so I don't really have the right to beat on him."

Lana laughed with her. She loved when Lillie was smiling. To her, she wanted everyone to have fun, that's what friends do, make each other happy.

…

Gladion tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He hated physics, it was just really boring to him. All he wanted was to get to band practice.

"Gladion, were you even listening?" The teacher, Professor Burnet, asked.

"Yeah, totally…" Gladion gave her a sarcastic answer.

*Bing*

A sudden binging sound resounded.

The teacher sighed. "Who's phone was that?"

Gladion's eyes widen. _Shit, I forgot to turn off my phone's sound._ He dug into his pocket, and pulled out his phone, trying to silence it. Than, he noticed he got a text.

"It's from Moon?" Gladion muttered under his breath. After reading it, he typed out a reply quickly.

" **You idiot, I should of guessed that you would do that. Anyways my sister is oddly very distressed that you aren't here. What did you do to her?"**

With that, he slid his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't risk letting the teacher see his phone. He looked back up to the teacher and resumed taking a nap.

…

 **Man, probably my fastest update ever, the next day? It's all from the support so thank you.**

 **What's funny is that, I got a bunch of reviews telling me that Sun was the guy and Moon was the girl, and I know. But as I said before, Moon sounds like a boy's name. When I hear Sun, I think of a super cheerful, happy girl, not a dude. But whatever.**

 **Do your thing, and I'll be seeing you later.**

 **Dusk Emperor signing out.**


	3. The Band

Alola High finally came into view, much to Moon's relief.

"Thank you Moon!" Sun exclaimed, while on Moon's back.

Moon sighed. After all the complaining Sun was doing, he finally gave in, and gave her the piggyback ride she wanted.

"Alright, we're here, get off of me."

Sun complied, hopping off of Moon's back.

Moon straightened his back. Sun wasn't heavy at all to him, but carrying her for around 20 minutes, was tiring.

Moon yawned as he took out his phone.

"It's… 10:22. We're able to make it in time for break."

"Let's go than!" Sun grabbed Moon's hand, pulling him toward the school.

"H-hey! I can walk myself!"

After getting into the school, they both went into the office to sign in. Which they were greeted by getting yelled at by being "irresponsible."

While waiting around 10 minutes in the office, the bell rang, signaling the break period, where students go to their clubs or the library, before lunch occurred. The duo than left the office, to get to their respective clubs.

"You know, you owe me for taking the blame for being late." Moon spoke up to Sun, while weaving through the students in the hallway.

This always happened to Moon, ever since they were children. Sun would get them in trouble, and Moon always took the blame. Him being a hour older than her, made him responsible for all of it. Though without Sun, his life would have been very boring, so he was thankful for her.

"I'll buy you one of your favorite magazines, like the ones I found under your bed." Sun smiled while winking at Moon.

Moon's eyes widen in panic. "What were you doing under my bed?!"

"Well you were taking a shower at the time. So I thought it was a perfect time to find out if you were a healthy boy."

Moon grabbed his head. "S-stop!" Why does she always do this to him?

Sun started to giggle. She loved messing with Moon, a little too much I might add.

"What are the space duo up too?" A voice asked behind them.

Space duo was the nickname for Sun and Moon. They got it from their names belonging to objects in space, and that when you saw one of them, the other was close by. You could say that their lives revolved around each other.

Moon stopped grabbing his head in emotional pain and turned around toward the voice.

"H-hey Kiawe, what's up?" Moon said awkwardly. He was still a little shaken up from what Sun said.

"Nothing much, but I see that you have your hands full." The boy named Kiawe smirked.

Kiawe Paniola was a senior at the school. He was very athletic, mostly playing football. He was nicknamed the 'Blazing fireball' because how fast he was on the field. Plus he was one of the fire performers during festivals.

His hair was black with red highlights, making it look like a fire. He had black colored eyes, paired with his very tanned skin. He was wearing just the white collar shirt underneath a red colored gym jacket, and the pair of gray slacks.

Moon scratched his head. "Yeah, but everyone has their hands full when Sun is involved."

"H-hey, that's just mean…" Sun pouted.

Kiawe laughed a little. "Anyways, everyone was looking for you guys this morning, do you know why?"

Moon shook his head. "I dunno, Gladion texted me saying that Lillie was very 'distressed' at me for not being here."

"I wonder why?" Kiawe said with full sarcasm. Moon could be dense sometimes.

"Well, I do usually meet up with her in the mornings…" Moon said his thoughts out loud.

"Actually, where were you this morning?" Kiawe asked curiously.

Moon sighed. "I forgot to set my alarm."

The bell rang throughout the school again, signaling to hurry up to your club.

"Ah, we better hurry up." Kiawe started to walk faster.

"Are you heading to the library with us?" Moon asked Kiawe.

"Nah, I'm thinking of playing some basketball with Hau at the gym."

"Are you sure? Mallow is there, and I'm sure that she'll be happy to see you."

Kiawe cringed a little.

Mallow was Kiawe's girlfriend. He definitely loved her but she didn't share the love of sports with him. Also, the last time he invited her to one of his games, she embarrassed him by bringing up some private matters, out loud in front of all his friends.

"Today I want to play some ball." Kiawe waved to some of his friends in the hallway. "And don't you have band practice today?"

Moon's eyes widen in realization. "Oh right! I gotta go, see you at lunch!"

Kiawe chuckled as Moon and Sun ran passed him down the hall. _Man they were both so forgetful_ Kiawe thought.

…

"What do you want to do at the library Lillie?" Lana asked.

They were both walking through the hallway, trying to get to the library.

Lillie was deep in thought, making her not hear what Lana just said to her.

Lana tilted her head in confusion. _Was she still thinking about Moon?_ "Earth to Lillie."

With a flick of her finger on Lillie's forehead, she snapped back into reality.

"H-huh, wuh?" Lillie sputtered out.

Lana giggled. "You should really focus on where you're going in the middle of the hall-"

As Lana said that, Lillie banged into someone, making her fall unto the floor on her butt.

"I-I'm sorry…" Lillie apologized. She rubbed her behind in pain and looked up at Lana. She noticed that Lana looked scared for some reason. Looking over at the guy she bumped into, she immediately knew why she was scared.

"Watch where you're going!" The teen growled.

The teen had spiked up white hair. His uniform was a mess, his collared shirt was unbuttoned, underneath was a black skull T shirt. He had a black sweatshirt on top, with a skull necklace around his neck. His gray colored eyes stared at Lillie, in sudden realization.

"Why, it's my lucky day." He whispered. He grabbed Lillie's arm, pulling her up against him. "Your apology doesn't count when you know that loser."

"P-please, Lillie didn't mean it…" Lana pleaded.

"Oh, I know she didn't. But I finally got back here today, so I want to have some fun." The teen looked at Lillie, making her shake in fear. "Plus your big brother isn't here to protect you, and I heard that loser isn't here either."

Lillie's body wouldn't stop shaking. She couldn't do anything to him, he was way more bigger and stronger than her. _Someone… please help me._ She prayed.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on the teen's shoulder.

"Guzma, I thought you were still suspended, what happened?"

Guzma turned his head, glaring at the one person he hated the most. "What are you doing Tsuki? I thought you weren't here."

"I was catching up on some beauty rest." Moon retorted sarcastically. " You should get some, your face needs it."

Moon was behind him, with his hand on his shoulder. Sun looked between them, looking a little scared about what was happening. She could feel the intense glare between them.

Moon and Guzma didn't have a very good relationship. Ever since the day Moon moved here, before he even went to the school, he made himself enemy number one on Guzma's list.

"You're dead, Tsuki, you know that?" Guzma wanted some revenge from getting suspended earlier.

"Whatever, but you should worry about letting go of Lillie's arm, now." Moon ordered, his eyes glaring back.

Guzma laughed as he loosened his grip on Lillie's arm. "What can you do?"

Lillie fell to the ground. She looked up and shook her head toward Moon, trying to tell him that she didn't want a fight to break out.

Guzma rushed Moon, swinging one of his fists toward him.

Moon easily ducked out of the way, sidestepping a few feet away, creating a distance between them.

" _Well if the princess doesn't want me to fight… I guess I'll just mess with him."_

"Come on Guzma, you just got back here." Moon smirked a little. "You want to get suspended again?"

Guzma's face got red with rage. His fists shook a little. He raised his fist, planning on knocking that smirk off of Moon's face.

"Guzma, please don't waste your time on him."

A girl came into view, her pink and yellow colored hair swayed at every step she took.

"Plumeria…" Guzma sighed, lowering his fist. This woman always got in his way, acting like his girlfriend, trying to stop his fights.

Plumeria Shiro was a 16 year old Junior, who for some reason thought Guzma was cute. She had her hair strangely dyed yellow and pink for some reason. She had tanned skin with her yellow colored eyes.

She usually wore black clothing. Right now she was wearing a black gym jacket and the gray pleated skirt, with black ripped tights on her legs.

"Come on, let's get to club, alright?" Plumeria asked Guzma.

"Ugh, fine…" Guzma grumbled, pushing his hands in his pockets. "You're lucky Tsuki. I'll be letting you go for now."

Guzma flipped Moon the bird as he and Plumeria left down the hall.

Moon sighed in relief. If he got involved with the fight, he probably would have been suspended with Guzma. But it would have been worth it if he protected Lillie.

All of a sudden Moon felt arms wrap around his waist, hugging him tightly from behind.

"T-that was reckless… but thank you…" Lillie whispered, against Moon's back.

Moon's face turned a little red. Lillie never got this close to him before. But he could get used to it.

"N-no problem…" Moon stuttered.

Sun giggled, while leaning close to Moon's face.

"Hehe, are you enjoying this?"

"Are you jealous because she's hugging me and you're not?" Moon playfully stated.

"H-huh?" Sun sputtered. "That's totally-!"

"Ah, guys?" Lana quietly spoke up. "We should probably get to our clubs?"

Lillie quickly let go of Moon's back. She couldn't believe that she did that! Her face was the hottest it's ever been, so hot that you could probably fry an egg on it.

Moon put his hand on Lillie's head, rubbing it.

"Don't worry, I will always protect my friends." Moon flashed Lillie a smile.

Lillie nodded, smiling back at him. This is why Lillie loved him, he was always like this, well not in the beginning.

"Alright, I got band practice to get to." Moon raised his fist. "I'll see you guys at lunch!"

Moon got in position to sprint down the hall, but stopped when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Can I come and watch you guys practice…?" Lillie mumbled. She didn't want to bump into anyone while alone with Lana. She could get both of them in trouble.

"Sure if you want." Moon turned to Lana. "You want to come too?.

"Ah, yes please…"

Moon pumped his fist and sprinted down the hall, with everyone following suite.

…

"Hey Gladion, sorry I'm so late."

Moon and everyone opened the door to their band clubroom, spilling into the room. Gladly, there was no other situations while walking there.

"It's fine, at least you're here." Gladion fist bumped Moon. "But…" Gladion raised an eyebrow, surveying everyone in the room. "Why are they here?"

Moon told him about the whole Guzma situation in the hallway.

"So Guzma's out of suspension…" Gladion shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, we can beat him up anytime."

"H-hey! Even if he's bad, you shouldn't just beat up everyone!" Lillie exclaimed.

Sun snickered a little. "Yeah, like that time when Guzma totally bodied you."

Gladion glared at Sun. "Yeah, while you stood there scared about what was happening to me."

"Alright, alright no fighting!" Lillie went between them both, mostly holding her brother back, as Sun stuck her tongue out at him. "S-Sun you are not helping!"

Moon picked up his guitar case. Opening it, he took out his electric guitar.

"What song should we start with?" Moon tried to get the practice started.

"Oh oh oh! I know!" A voice yelled out.

"What do you have in mind, Acerola?" Gladion asked, slightly annoyed.

Acerola Yurei was the drummer in their band. She was a 14 year old freshman, who could actually play pretty good drums. Though Gladion thought she was very annoying. She also had a strange hobby about hunting ghosts.

She had long purple hair, pulled up in the front of her head. She had pale white skin, with her gray colored eyes. She was wearing the white collared shirt with a purple torn up jacket on top. She was also wearing the pleated skirt with purple leggings on her legs.

"Let's play "Beautiful = Sentence"!" Acerola requested.

Gladion was surprised, normally she would request a stupid song, but he didn't mind this one.

"Alright, you up for it?" He looked at Sun and Moon.

Moon nodded, while he tuned his guitar for the song.

"I love that song!" Sun yelled while striking an idol pose.

"Alright than, let's do it." Gladion gripped his guitar in his hands.

Lillie and Lana sat down on chairs in the back of the room.

"I can't wait to hear them!" Lillie happily clasped her hands together, glad that the fighting was over. Her brother and Moon could play beautifully, with Acerola on drums and Sun performing vocals, they could make any song amazing.

The band checked on their instruments to see if they were working properly. Moon and Gladion was strumming a few strings, Acerola did a few drum rolls on her drum set and Sun was testing her mic. Finally, everything looked ready to go.

"1… 2… 3." Acerola counted down, while clanging her drum sticks together.

The drums and Gladion's guitar started as Sun joined in singing the lyrics perfectly. After a few moments Moon joined, completing the beat. The song went on for a few minutes, them playing it pretty much perfectly.

When the song ended, Lillie and Lana got up from the chairs, clapping and congratulating them.

Moon and Gladion wiped some sweat off their foreheads. They looked at each other and fist bumped.

"Nice job… everyone!" Moon smiled. They were getting better.

"Do you think that we're ready for the festival?" Acerola asked curiously.

Their band was planning on being one of the main performances at the festival. They were going to play a few songs so that's why they've been practicing non-stop lately.

"Of course we are!" Sun made the victory pose with her hands.

Moon placed a hand on Sun's head. "We need a little bit more practice, but yeah, we're going to do great."

Lillie pouted. _Why was he doing that to her?_

"Ah, Moo-"

The bell rang through the speakers.

"Oh, it's lunch time already?" Moon spoke up, surprised. I guess when hanging out with everyone, time flies.

All their stomachs started to rumble a little.

"I'm ready for lunch, whose with me!" Sun raised her arm into the air.

"Yeah, we're join you when we put our instruments back." Gladion responded.

"You're no fun…" Sun puffed out her cheeks.

Gladion shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad, sunshine."

"H-hey, I told you to stop calling me that!" Sun yelled slightly embarrassed. Only Gladion could get her like this, she knew why, but she couldn't admit it to herself yet.

"Hey Lillie, can you go save our table, will you?" Moon asked.

"Hmph" Lillie sulked, still a little mad for what Moon did with Sun.

"We got you! Let's go Lillie!" Lana grabbed her best friend's arm, pulling her out of the room.

"Okay…?" Moon muttered under his breath. _What was that about…?_

The band put all their equipment away, snapping their cases shut.

Moon got up from the floor. "Good job guys, really."

"Don't worry, we're all in this together." Gladion replied.

"Yeah, Moon! I'll always be there!" Sun added.

"I, as the drumming god, will be with you too." Acerola smirked, while spinning a drum stick in her hands.

Moon chuckled a little as Gladion looked at Acerola with slight annoyance.

They all left the room, closing the door behind them. The band walked to their designation, the cafeteria.

…

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long. Since it was Christmas, I didn't really have time to write. Also, I don't know why but, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I knew what was going to happen, but I had a hard time putting it into words and dialogue. But obviously, I finished it.**

 **On another note, have any of you guys download the new Pokemon fan game, Pokemon Prism? It's very fun, been playing it non-stop as well. Definitely recommend it.**

 **Oh, and I finally drew a picture for this fanfiction, showing a few of the characters on how they looked in their uniforms and what not. You can go check it out on my DeviantArt page. My names Holy-Vam on it.**

 **Can any of you guess what song that was, from the one they played? I've been listening to it as I wrote this whole chapter.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Dusk emperor signing out.**


	4. The King's Game

"Hmph…" Lillie sulked as she drank her milk from a straw.

Her, Lana, and Mallow was sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. They had their trays in front of them, with pizza placed on it and on the side was a carton of chocolate milk.

"A-all you alright…?"

Lillie never acted this way before, so Lana didn't know what to do.

"Do I look alright to you…?" Lillie's eyes pierced through Lana's chest.

"Ugh!"

Lana was shocked. Her best friend was being cold to her. She grabbed her chest in pain and slumped down into her chair.

"Aw come on!" Mallow said in a sing song voice while wrapping an arm around Lillie's neck. "You can tell me anything cause I'm your big sister Mallow!"

Lillie squirmed around, trying to get free. Knowing that Mallow wouldn't let her go, she resigned herself to her fate. Once Mallow wanted something, she wouldn't stop in till she got it.

"I-it's… all Moon's fault…" Lillie muttered under her breath.

Mallow's lips curled into a mischievous smile. She wanted to mess with her a little bit.

"Huh, I couldn't hear you."

"…Moon's fault…"

"Hmm?"

"It's all Moon's fault!" Lillie finally yelled out, her face getting red in embarrassment.

"Why, what did he do?" Mallow tilted her head.

"He's always with Sun… and he… was patting her head…" Lillie pouted.

Moon was always like this, ignoring her feelings, acting the same with all of the girls in their group. Now, even Sun is living with Moon? She couldn't stand it.

"AW! You're so cute!" Mallow squealed as she hugged Lillie tightly.

"L-let me go!" Lillie complained, her eyes looking like sideways Vs.

Mallow reluctantly let go and put her hands on her hips.

"I got just the plan for you!"

"Huh?" Lillie and Lana both squeaked out.

"Hehehe, we can play a game when everyone gets here!"

"W-what kind of game?" Lana asked curiously. Knowing Mallow, it could be anything.

"We can play a little game called The King's Game!" Mallow yelled as she pointed upward at nothing in particular.

"Why would that help Lillie?" Lana questioned.

She didn't know exactly what the game was about, all she knew that it was a game that mostly young adults play for fun, usually ending with sexual situations…

"You can ask some special orders. C'mere for a second."

Mallow brought her mouth toward Lillie's ear and started to whisper to her. As she whispered, Lillie's face blushed.

"I-I can't do that!" Lillie cried out.

"Can't do what?"

"EEP!" Lillie squeaked in surprise. Moon was standing behind her.

Her heart started to beat rapidly. She didn't know if Moon heard all that or not.

Mallow waved. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"We were putting our band equipment away and than we met up with Hau and Kiawe in the hallway."

Hau waved toward the table. He was already starting to eat his pizza, even without sitting down at his seat.

"Kiawe, my little fireball, where were you! I was waiting in the library for you!" Mallow said, a little to loudly.

"Guh… don't call me that here." Kiawe placed a hand on his head. She was always embarrassing him like this.

"Anyways…" Moon started to say as he sat down next to Lillie, placing his tray on the table. "What were you guys talking about?"

Lillie inwardly sighed in relief, knowing that Moon didn't hear anything.

"Yeah, I'm really curious." Hau added, with his mouth full of pizza.

"Ugh." Gladion looked at Hau with disgust. He flipped his hair and sat down next to Moon.

"Well…" Mallow placed her hands on her cheeks, leaning against them, she continued. "We should all play a quick game!"

"What kind of game? Do you need my god like powers?" Acerola smugly asked.

Gladion smacked her upside the head. "No, you weirdo."

"Hey!" Acerola cried with tears in her eyes. "Sun, he hit me!"

Acerola hugged around Sun's waist and started to cry.

"Bad, Gladion!" Sun scolded.

"Huh? She's faking it see!" Gladion pointed at the face of Acerola, who was now sticking out her tongue at him.

"Still, you shouldn't hit her." Sun turned away from him with a hmph.

Hau looked at the irritation in Gladion's face and started to snicker.

"I hope you choke on that pizza…" Gladion muttered under his breath.

"You hurt me Gladion…" Hau had a fake look of shock on his face.

Sun smirked a little. "Someone needs a hug."

Sun got up and walked toward Gladion, and before he could react, hugged him around the neck tightly.

"W-what are you doing woman!?" Gladion yelled out, his voice's tone getting a little high for his age.

Sun giggled mischievously. She could see a slight blush forming on Gladion's cheeks.

"Hehehe, this is revenge for calling me sunshine earlier!"

"You go Sun!" Mallow squealed in encouragement.

Kiawe shook his head as Mallow flicked Sun a thumbs up. He couldn't believe that she was a senior.

"Ok Sun, you had your fun, let him go." Moon spoke up finally. He couldn't let Gladion be uncomfortable for too long.

"Hmph." Sun pouted as she reluctantly let go of Gladion's neck. Turning toward Moon, she puffed her cheeks out cutely. "Moon, you're no fun…"

"Yeah, Moon I agree." Acerola nodded in agreement.

 _What the… how am I the bad guy…?_

Moon shook his head and turned toward Lillie. "So, what game were you and Mallow talking about?"

"Nothing…" Lillie muttered, turning away from Moon. She was still a little bothered from before.

Mallow noticed Lillie's cold shoulder to Moon. It was her time to fix this. With a clap of her hands, she continued.

"The game that I was talking about is the King's Game! And we're going to play it right now!"

"The King's… Game? What's that?" Hau tilted his head in confusion.

Acerola joined him in the confusion. Even a god who had demon powers like herself, still didn't know everything.

Moon volunteered to describe the game for Hau and Acerola.

"It's a game where there's a pile of… let's say sticks, and all of them are numbered. One of the sticks are special, with red on it's tip, getting that one makes you the King. Being the King let's you order the numbers or yourself to do anything that you want. For example, you could make number 2 kiss number 3. But here's the catch, you don't know who has what number."

Lillie's face blushed when Moon brought up kissing. This is what Mallow was talking about to her earlier. But could she actually be brave enough to order that?

"Hahaha! I can finally show you the orders of a real demon lord!" Acerola stood up from her seat excitedly. Her hand covering her left eye (Her possessed demon eye).

Gladion made a mental note to not let her get the King's stick. She was… a danger to everyone's sanity, or what was left of theirs.

Hau turned to Moon and brought up a question. "How did you know about this game?"

"Ah…"

Moon stopped himself. His fingers instinctively touched his lips. He blushed a little thinking back to that day.

"W-well I played it with Sun and a few of her friends back in middle school. I told Sun about the game after I found out about it, when I played a game with a part where the characters played it. When we were playing it, one of her friends became king, and she ordered me and Sun to do somethings…"

Though Moon thought they rigged it a little. They definitely tried to get Sun with him on multiple occasions because they felt bad for him or something.

Lille just stared at Moon. _What did they do? Oh no… are they…?_

"You alright Lillie?" Gladion asked a little worried. His sister was shaking a little.

"Okay! Let's start this!"

Mallow pulled out a bunch of sticks and put them toward the group.

"Pick anyone you want."

One by one everyone took one of the sticks and looked at them.

"Hehehe! I'm the king, or should I say the queen!" Mallow raised her stick with the red tip into the air.

Gladion and Kiawe cringed. Thoughts swirled through their minds. What was she going to order? How were they going to get out of it?

Moon chuckled and bowed mockingly. "Alright, what do you order my queen?"

Lillie froze. Oh no, would she actually try what she was thinking?

Mallow thought a little. She wanted the game to start a little easier.

"I pick number… 3 and... number 8. Number 3, kiss number 8 on the cheek."

Moon double checked his stick. He had number 8… He looked back and forth, praying to Arceus that none of the guys had number 3.

"Eep!" Lana let out a cute squeak. She had number 3… She slumped down into the bench, trying to hide herself.

Mallow giggled. "Alright, you two, the king commands it!"

Lana looked at Lillie's facial expression. Lillie was glaring at her!? She gave Lillie an apologetic look and got up reluctantly. She walked forward toward Moon and closed her eyes in embarrassment. She leaned in closer and

*Chuu*

Quickly kissed Moon on the cheek. As she opened her eyes, her face got hotter as she noticed how close their faces were. She quickly pulled her face away and stumbled back into her seat, steaming from her embarrassment.

"Good job, Lana!" Acerola called to her.

Mallow shrugged. She was hoping that number 3 was Lillie, but this'll work just find. It will fuel her jealously and make her confess to Moon.

Mallow collected all the sticks and gave them out again.

"Oh! I got it!" Hau yelled out in excitement.

Gladion let out a sigh.

"As king, I want number 6 to give me their pizza!" Hau ordered a very simple order, highly unusual in these types of games.

"Ugh!" Gladion choked.

"Hmm? Is that yoooou, Gladion?" Hau smiled playfully.

"I literally just bit into it! Too bad." Gladion went to take another bite of his pizza.

Hau dove for the pizza and snatched it from his hands.

"Too bad for you, I'm the king." Hau took a huge bite from Gladion's pizza.

Gladion shook in rage. Moon patted him on the back, not really helping the situation.

The game repeated for another 10 minutes, ranging from drinking their milk from their nose to making Gladion hug Hau, though they needed Kiawe to hold him down as they did it.

…

Sun took a deep breath as she stared down at her stick. She was finally the king. She was getting a little anxious that she might not be able to be one. Even Mallow got to be king twice, though Moon wasn't lucky to even become one yet.

Everyone eyed her suspiciously. They had no idea what Sun was thinking. They've already been through enough orders. Now it was all on her.

She didn't know what to choose. Get someone do to something to her, or make two people do something. Finally, she decided.

"As the king… I want number 1 to sit on number 5's lap."

As she finished speaking, everyone looked wildly at each other, trying to figure it who had what number.

Suddenly Moon raised his hand and sighed.

"I have number 5… who has number 1…?"

"M-me…" A soft voice replied.

Sun turned to look at Lillie's now blushing face.

"Alright you too!" Mallow smiled, happy that her plan was still on track.

Lillie was sitting right next to Moon, so all she had to do was to scoot over a seat, but she couldn't make herself do it! It was too embarrassing.

Lana wished her best friend good luck in her mind.

"Go on." Gladion muttered next to Moon. He had his arms crossed, still pissed about how the game was progressing.

"Hey, if Lillie isn't comfortable with this, we shouldn't make her do it." Moon voiced his concerns. It's not like he wouldn't want Lillie on his lap, but if she didn't want to do it, he wouldn't want to hurt her or anything.

"N-no! I'll do it!" Lillie yelled out. She stood up hurriedly, her body shaking as she slowly lowered her bottom unto Moon's lap.

Moon's breath got hitched in his throat. Lillie finally sat fully on his lap, making cute embarrassed noises as she did it.

Sun giggled to herself. She wanted another funny situation with the guys, but this was fine.

"…" "…"

Moon and Lillie just awkwardly sat there, not uttering a single word. Probably because they were too embarrassed to say anything.

Lillie fidgeted on Moon's lap. She didn't know what to do. Would she confess now? In front of all her friends?

"Hey, Moon, doesn't this bring back memories?" Sun raised a question toward Moon.

Moon snapped out of his thoughts. "H-huh? What do you mean?"

"You remember." Sun gave Moon a wink. "The last time we played, we ended up kissing each other."

Lillie's face instantly dropped as Sun finished her sentence. She couldn't believe it, Moon kissed her? On the lips?

Moon felt Lillie's body start to shake more furiously.

"Hey, Sun, you didn't have to bring that up!" Moon tried to mend the situation.

Everyone at the table just looked at each other, not knowing if they should butt in or not.

"Y-you didn't even tell me…?" Lillie whispered.

"No, Lillie, I-"

"N-no…"

Lillie quickly got up from Moon's lap and looked at his face. She noticed that Moon's face was apologetic, desperately trying to explain himself. But with her current mood, she couldn't think straight. All she did was turn around and run out of the cafeteria.

Moon outstretched his arm, grabbing at the now empty air.

"What the hell Sun!?" Gladion angrily yelled at the girl.

Moon went in front of Sun. "Don't yell at her, it's not her fault."

Gladion shoved Moon back. "This is your fault that my sister is like this!"

"Okay, okay break it up!" Kiawe ordered as he went between them.

Sun started to apologize to them but stopped when Moon put up his hand and shook his head.

"A-a guys?" Lana began to speak up. "Shouldn't you go-"

As Lana spoke, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Dammit!" Gladion cursed out loud.

"Don't worry, I'll skip class and see if I can find Lillie, though I probably know where she went to." Moon voiced what he was going to do.

"How do you know where she went?" Gladion asked, still irritated.

Moon didn't say anything back. He knew where she was from a certain incident earlier that year, but he wasn't going to bring it up now.

Gladion let out a sigh. "Fine, but you better fix this."

Moon nodded and turned on his heel, rushing toward the exit of the cafeteria.

…

 **A/N: Oh no a cliffhanger! (Gasps)**

 **Anyways, thank you for your patience. Obviously school is back now for me and exams are coming up as well. Basically, that's why it took a little longer for this chapter to come out.**

 **For those who was wondering, the song that they played at the end of the previous chapter, "Beautiful = Sentence" is the ending theme to an anime called Trinity Seven. Awesome anime, definitely recommend watching it if you haven't seen it yet. (Word of advice, do not watch the dub, it is literally the worst dub I ever heard in my life.)**

 **Fun fact, when I started to write the ending of this chapter, it had a lot more drama at the end, but I took it out because I thought it was unneeded at the moment. But anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **New question! Can any of you guess what game Moon played when he found out what the King's Game was?**

 **(And for those who were wondering, yes, The Eclipse Project will be continuing. I just want this story to be finished before I continued it. So please bear with me.)**

 **Dusk Emperor signing out.**


	5. Snow and Cherry Blossoms

Lillie slipped on some ice as she opened the door in a hurry, making her fall down on the snow covered roof. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands as she slowly pulled herself up from the cold ground. She was stronger than this, right?

Lillie walked over and slumped down unto the ground, leaning against the wall.

She was on the school's rooftop, looking out into the city. Snow was gently falling from the gray skies, coating the roof with a snowy magical feel.

Lillie sighed and covered her face with her hands. Her heart hurt so much right now. She knew that Moon had feelings for Sun. Every time she brought it up to Moon, he would always change the subject. But, it wasn't fair, she liked him. The jealousy in her was tormenting her, knowing that they knew each other way longer than she knew him. But, what about all the memories that she had with Moon? Did they mean nothing to him?

"I'm such an idiot…" Lillie quietly whispered to herself. She hated that she was thinking these thoughts.

…

Moon quickly pushed pass people, aiming to get to the third floor of the school.

He was hoping that he could fix the situation that he was in.

"I'm such an idiot…" Moon believed that Sun did nothing wrong. She was only being Sun, nothing else. He couldn't blame her for what she said, they DID actually kiss. Back than, Sun was everything to him, really, both of their lives revolved around each other, ever since they were born. But Lillie was different. She gave him something else, and he was going to tell her what that was right now.

As he was walking up the stairs, a realization occurred to him. This reminded him of when he first went to this school. When THAT happened.

…

Moon sighed deeply as he stared out into the city.

It was the middle of Spring, but it was oddly hot at this time. The heat penetrated the air, making him sweat in his new school's uniform. It consisted of a short sleeved white collar shirt with a pair of gray colored slacks. He wore his collar shirt unbuttoned with a blue T shirt underneath it.

He was sitting on the roof of his brand new school. He had his sketch book on his lap, as he glided a pencil across it, drawing a picture. The sounds of the cicadas chirping filled the air.

He found out quickly that this was the only place he could find peace in this school. Technically students weren't allowed up here, you needed permission to be up here, but screw the rules.

It was his fifth day being at this school, and he was already annoyed from it. He made sure that everyone he saw, knew that he didn't want anything to do with them. He didn't even want to move here in the first place, but his parents made him, saying that it would be good for him or whatever. He hated them for this, but what could a 15 year old do? Live on his own?, yeah right. Though he did have plans on going back, maybe stay with a relative back in Kanto?

There, he was finished. Moon lifted his drawing in the air, looking at it happily. It was a perfect sketch of a friend that he lost years ago because she moved away from his neighborhood. The sketch depicted a young girl, around 10 years old, with blonde short hair and pale skin. She had deep blue eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Moon let out another sigh. He missed her. He brought his hand through his black hair, messing up his already messy hair.

Suddenly the roof door swung open, as a girl stumbled through the doorway, falling to the ground.

"What the… hell?" Moon muttered as he glared at the person who rudely interrupted his peace and quiet.

"Ouch… That hurt…" The girl mumbled in pain with tears in her eyes.

Moon looked the girl up and down. She had long blonde hair tied up by two blue ribbons. She had milky white skin, with a pair of emerald green eyes, framed by long eyelashes. She was wearing the school uniform for the girls, a white collared short sleeve shirt, with a red and white tie messily tied around her collar, and a gray pleated skirt, which was mostly covered by her shirt because she didn't tuck it in. On her feet were a pair of white knee socks underneath a pair of white chucks.

Moon recognized the girl. She was in his class. Her name was… Lillie Aether? Yeah, that's right. She tried to introduce herself to him on his first day, but he flat out ignored her. He hated those kind of super "nice" people. She probably thought that she could get him to do anything she wanted, but he was smarter than that.

"Hey, you could at least help me up?" Lillie called out to him, still lying on the ground.

Moon grumbled and turned around, facing the city. He didn't want anything to do with this girl.

Lillie slowly pulled herself off of the ground, patting her skirt down. "You know, why are you so mean?"

"Just leave me alone and go away. This is my spot, not yours."

"Huh? This has been my spot since Freshman year. I always ate up here during lunch."

Lillie started to walk toward Moon, curious in what he was drawing on his sketch pad.

Moon noticed her advancements and quickly closed his pad, but not quick enough for a peek from the girl.

Lillie cocked her head to the side in thought.

Moon sighed again. Ever since coming here, he was sighing so much more now… eh, whatever.

"Do you play guitar?"

 _Huh? Where the hell did that come from?_ "Why does it matter to you?"

Lillie started to fidget around and play with her fingers. "Well, I noticed when I was at your house, that there was a guitar case with all of the other boxes."

She was at his house? When was this?

Lillie noticed Moon's confused expression and started to explain.

"Remember when you first moved to the neighborhood? Me and my Mom decided to see what kind of people you were and welcome you to the neighborhood?"

Oh that's right. Moon remembered now. His Mom tried getting him out of his room to meet some of the neighbors, but he wouldn't budge. Why should he care about some stupid neighbors anyways?

"I can kind of sing you know? It's kind of embarrassing, but I can show you." Lillie gave Moon a cute smile, with a red hue appearing on her cheeks.

Moon completely ignored the girl and got up to leave. As he passed Lillie on the roof, she started to fidget around.

Moon's hand was on the door knob, turning it, but he stopped when he heard something. It was… Lillie starting to sing a song.

" _A rainbow is never formed by chance. The blossoming colors always danced in a whirlwind of a thousand hues_."

 _T-those lyrics… How…?_

Moon instantly recognized the song. He turned around wide eyed. It was his and his friend's favorite song that they used to always practice and play together. His mouth started to move on it's own, singing the next part of the song.

" _Under the brilliant crimson sky, I was falling so hard, and I knew that my world was you."_

Lillie noticed this, smiling, she continued the song.

" _It's not a moment you can capture on film. But even so I'll never let it disappear."_

As she was singing, the wind started to pick up, blowing the cherry blossoms off of the trees, scattering them throughout the air around them.

Moon stared at Lillie's green eyes. He was caught in their dazzling gleam, in comparison to his blank, dull blue eyes. The color of green penetrated his vision, making him feel something that he lost a long time ago. The world of gray that he was used to, flashed the color of green. With all this and the cherry blossoms, it was like a scene straight out of a manga.

Before Moon could even notice, Lillie finished the song and was looking at him curiously.

Moon shook his head, trying to get the color green out of his head. Still, how did she know that song and how did she know that it was his favorite?

"T-that song… Hikaru Nara…"

"Yup! Do you like it?" Lillie smiled, coming in mere inches to Moon's face. "Your little sister told me that it was a very special song to you."

"My little sister Celeste needs to keep her mouth shut-…"

Suddenly, both of them noticed how close their faces were.

"Ah!" "Eep!" They both jumped back, Moon in annoyance and Lillie in embarrassment.

Moon glanced at Lillie's red face. _Who was this girl…?_ How could she make him feel like this?

"A-anyways, it's almost time for class to continue, so bye!"

Lillie took off and left the rooftop.

Moon just stood there, wondering what the hell just happened.

"So…" Moon started to whisper to himself. "Lillie Aether, huh?" What would Sun say to him right now? She would probably tease him, saying that he might have a girl that liked him now. Moon chuckled. "Though you would never know my feelings for you…"

This school, he still hated it, but that girl, she made herself even more annoying to him. Trying to sing the song that him and Sun always played. Though he had to admit, Lillie did have a decent singing voice.

Moon looked out into the city once more, seeing the cherry blossoms floating through the air. It reminded him of Kanto, with all the cherry blossom trees all over his city as well. He let out a sigh as he went back inside, hoping that no one would bother him.

…

Moon shook his head as he remembered that day. He was such a jerk back than. Though he still could be one now, but he warmed up to Lillie and her friends. He even got more friends to join Lillie's circle of friends, Acerola, Sun and Kiawe. Actually, now that he thought about it, Lillie only was friends with Lana, and Gladion, kind of. Does a brother count as a friend?

I guess that he gave something to her, the same way that she gave something to him.

The door to the roof was right next to him now.

Moon took a deep breath. "Alright, here we go."

With a quick wish to Arceus, he pushed the door open, letting out all the cool air into the stairway.

…

"Hmm?"

Lillie turned her head to the side, hearing the door to the roof open with a squeak.

When she saw who it was, she quickly turned back around and hid her face in her hands.

"Hey."

Hearing Moon's voice made her visibly flinch as well as made her start to fidget.

"…"

An unbearable silence descended onto the roof.

Moon let out an awkward chuckle and scratched his cheek. He went to open his mouth to speak but Lillie beat it to him.

"W-why are you h-here…"

"I came here to see how this school's princess is doing."

Lillie could physically feel Moon's smile on his face and it made her a little annoyed. She wouldn't let Moon off that easily. With a "Hmph.", the silence continued.

"Hey, I've been working on an awesome surprise for everyone, including you."

"…"

It pained Lillie to just ignore Moon, but she wouldn't let him win. She had her pride as well.

Moon let out a sigh. "I'll buy you a pudding when we get back to the cafeteria."

Upon hearing those words, Lillie's ears perked up and gave Moon a side-long glance.

A wry smile appeared on Moon's face as he saw Lillie's head nod with a pout on her face.

With a "Well now.", Moon crouched down, now on eye-level with Lillie. "You're going to give yourself wrinkles with all your pouting."

Ah! Too close! Lillie could feel Moon's hot breath on her face. Her face took on a red hue as she started to freak out.

Flick.

Moon flicked Lillie's forehead with his finger.

"Uuuu… that hurt…" Lillie whined with tears in her eyes as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Haha." Moon laughed at Lillie's embarrassed face.

"H-Hey! It's no-"

The school bell rang out through the air, interrupting Lillie.

"Huh? The bell…" Lillie whispered, looking around in confusion. "Wait a second… what about my pudding!"

Lillie turned her head to face Moon and complain to him but was met by Moon's outstretched hand.

"I totally planned that out by the way."

Lillie stared back at Moon's face, looking at his side-long glance. He was trying as hard as he could to make her feel better, wasn't he. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"H-hey! Why are you crying!? Did I say something wrong?"

"No… you did nothing wrong… It's all my fault. I'm the one who made that scene happen in the cafeteria…"

"I-it's fine… just please stop crying…"

Moon started to fidget around, peering at her, and trying to see if something was wrong with her.

Seeing Moon have a mini freak out just for her made a smile form on her lips. With that smile, a giggle began to leak out from her mouth. She wiped her tears from her eyes and took hold of Moon's warm hand.

"Hehehe… Thank you Moon, for cheering me up."

Seeing Lillie's brilliant smile brought a blush onto his cheeks.

"N-no problem. That's why I'm here. To look after the pouty princess of Alola High."

"H-hey…" Lillie started to pout but stopped herself. "You tricked me…"

Moon chuckled nervously as Lillie glared at him. "It wasn't meant as a trick, you know."

"W-well whatever." Lillie shook her head. "L-let's just get to cla…"

Suddenly, it dawned to Lillie. That wasn't the bell for lunch to end, it was the bell for third period to begin. She just skipped class…

"Oh noooooo!" Lillie put her hands on her cheeks and started to freak out.

Moon tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I-I've never skipped class before!"

"It's fine. I've skipped class a bunch of times before." Moon replied back with an amused smile.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!" Lillie moaned.

"How about we take advantage of our little predicament." Moon pointed at something behind Lillie.

Lillie did a quick turn and looked at where Moon was pointing to. It was at the bench on the roof, overlooking the city.

"You want to sit down and watch the snow fall?" Moon offered.

Lillie looked back and forth between the bench and Moon. She had two options. One, go straight back to class and only get into a little bit of trouble, or Two, get to sit with her crush and watch the snow fall together. Her good-girl attitude wanted her to get to class but…

"Yeah… I would be glad to." Lillie slowly nodded.

Moon walked over to the bench and pushed all of the snow off of it and put his hands out.

"Ladies first."

Lillie giggled again and sat down on the bench as Moon quickly joined her.

They both just sat there, looking out into the sky. It was calming to just watch the snow quietly fall from the clouds.

"…"

"Hey… Lillie?"

"Hmm?"

Lillie peered at Moon's face, noticing it was getting quite red.

Wait. Was he going to confess to her? She wasn't ready for this! Uuuu, she wanted to do it, she was prepared for it and everything.

"Since we were interrupted last time, do you… want to continue what we were doing back at the cafeteria…?"

Instantly, Lillie's face heated up. She was embarrassed, but this was her chance! The perfect opportunity.

"Yes. I-if you don't mind…"

Lillie got off of the bench and situated herself in front of Moon. She smoothed out her skirt and slowly sat back down onto his lap.

Both of them tensed up in anticipation and embarrassment.

"…"

Moon just sat there, scratching his cheek. A silence developed over them.

 _Alright, Lillie, this is it!_ Lillie steeled herself for this moment.

"Moon… t-there was something I wanted to say to you…"

She stuttered! Ah! She messed up!

"What is it?" Moon said back, ignoring Lillie's legs kicking up and down.

"Uuuu… I-I… li-!"

"Just what I thought, you are up here." A flat voice said behind them, interrupting Lillie mid sentence.

"Ahh!" "Eeek!" Moon and Lillie yelled out in surprise and fell off the bench together.

Lillie fell down unto the snow covered ground, and scrunched her eyes closed in slight pain.

"Are you alright Lillie?"

Lillie could hear Moon's worried voice. She nodded and opened her eyes. It took a few moments to notice that Moon ended up falling on top of her, and his face was inches away from her face.

"…"

Both their faces went beet-red.

"Should you be doing that in school, on top of the roof of all places?" That same flat voiced that scared them in the first place commented on their position.

"Ah…" Lillie squeaked out.

"I didn't mean to!" Moon yelled, jumping off of Lillie as fast as he could. He put his hands into the air showing that he was innocent.

Lillie got up off the snowy ground and fixed her skirt. She looked up and finally got a look at the interrupter.

She had long blonde hair with pink high lights through out it. Her bored looking gray eyes looked back at her. Her school white collared shirt had her ribbon tied messily around her neck with all different colors of paint covering the outside of the shirt.

"Oh, It's only you Mina. You scared me for a second…" Moon laughed in embarrassment.

This was Mina Lilac, a senior at Alola High. You could usually find her in the art room, painting in her sketch book. She was a good friend of Moon's, because of their obsession with drawing and sketching.

"I thought that you were a teacher…" Lillie breathed out a sigh of relief. She placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart, trying to calm it down.

"Well technically I am a student/teacher assistant in the art class, but that's besides the point." Mina shook her head. "The art teacher told me to come get you."

Oh right. Third block, they all shared art class together.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lillie yelled out.

Mina just yawned and waved her hand in the air. (A Japanese gesture of saying no, or it's alright.) "Hey, I'm not the teacher. And anyways, I would skip class too."

Lillie gave Mina a wry smile and looked back at Moon.

"Well, I guess we should get to class…"

Moon nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Alright, let's gooo…" Mina tried to sound excited but her flat voice just made her sound tired and bored.

Moon and Lillie laughed at Mina's trying and failing to sound enthusiastic.

Moon shook his head and patted Mina on the head.

Mina touched the part of her head that Moon had his hand on and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Never change Mina. Alright, we wasted enough time. Plus, it's getting freezing up here."

Lillie shivered. It WAS really cold up here. She probably didn't notice because of her being embarrassed and all.

Moon walked toward the door and opened it.

"Ladies first."

Lillie smiled and walked toward the door with Mina.

She didn't end up confessing to Moon because of Mina's interruption, but that was fine. She still had all the time in till the festival, and besides, he tried so hard to make her feel better. Just thinking of this made her heart beat faster.

"Thank you, Moon. For everything."

"You're welcome."

As the two girls went through the door, Moon let out a yawn and stretched his arms into the air.

"I am definitely going to be sleeping through what's left of third block…"

Mina poked her head through the opening of the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The teacher was pretty mad at you for skipping again."

"Ugh…"

"And don't you have a assignment due today?"

Moon's eyes went wide in terror.

"I totally forgot about that! Craaap!"

Moon rushed down the stairs and past Lillie.

"I'll see you in class Lillie!" Moon called behind him.

Lillie put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Moon never changes, does he? But that was the boy that she fell in love with.

…

 **A/N: Bet I surprised you with an update. It's been around 9 months since I last updated this story, and I gotta say that I'm sorry about that.**

 **I've been busy with school, exams, my graduation, getting a job and college preparation. But hey, I finally just sat down and typed this chapter out.**

 **Funny thing, I actually had half of this chapter written for almost 6 months now, but I just couldn't think of a good conversation for Lillie and Moon to have on the roof. I wanted it to be funny and not super dramatic or anything. I am happy the way it turned out though, and I hope you are too.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week? I'm really trying now, keeping my motivation as high as possible. Writing the rest of the chapter, especially the part with Mina was really fun.**


End file.
